Overlords
Overlord , also mistyped as Overload and commonly referred to as OL or Lords/Kings, is a new type of allied units added to the Korean game version with the SECOND IMPACT patch. These Allies are R-Grade allies, which feature 8 darkened (as opposed to the standard gold) stars and therefore surpass U-Grade. They are currently the second highest class of units. Overlord icons, as all feature R grade items, feature a ornamented crimson background, in contrast to the U-Grade's black one, complementing their crimson base scheme. With SECOND IMPACT, the first Overlord Allies have been added to the game, introducing the Overlord System, which analog to the Transcended System, allows lower ranked allies to evolve into units of the Overlord-Grade. That Overlord System will be the predominant topic of this article. Overlord Units feature 3 regular Passives, instead of the usual 2 Passives, and they reach their MAX Enhancement state after 10, opposed to 9, enhancements. Creation Kr_patch_overlord_creation_1.png Kr_patch_overlord_creation_2.png The creation of Overlords shares many similarities to the old Deify System. To create an Overlord Unit serveral requirments are needed: *Any ARCH enhanced Transcended Unit which must share the Class of the desired Overlord * *300 Players can either select their desired Overlord Unit in the Overlord ally lobby and click the "Descent the Overlord" (패왕 강림) button, in order to be lead to the Transcended ally lobby which then presents the allowed material units for the descent. (img 1) Players can also choose to visit the desired material for a descent by pressing the "Descent the Overlord" (패왕 강림) button in the Transcended ally lobby instead, which then presents the allowed creations. (img 2) All materials used for the creation are consumed, including the Transcended ARCH Unit. Retention Effects involving the lost Transcended will be preserved regardless. The ARCH enhancement of sacrificed Transcended will continue to count towards Retention effect that have been or are yet to be unlocked. Race Aspects Topping the U-Grade consequently allows Overlord-Grade Units to benefit from superior Race or Class Aspects. *Can only be revived by R-Grade resurrection skills (e.g. Overlord Chen) *Decrease the effectiveness of lower grade instant deaths and hard crowd controls such as Seals, Dazzles and Transmutations (Affect chance: 50% from Transcended and 100% from Overlords) *Prevents debuffs such as Revive Blocks and Reflects *Negate lower grade (negative) Cooldown interfering skills and accumulated damage (eg. from Transcended Bliss Foxy or Transcended King Gram) Buffs from party members' actives, passives or normal attack effects (of any grade) will still take effect on Overlords. Enhancement Overlords' enhancement window is accessed through the regular "Enhance" (강화) button in the ally lobby. In order to enhance Overlords, "Souls" of the same Class are required. The enhancement window automatically selects the allowed Souls. Read the Soul System article for more information about Souls. Overall, Overlord Unit require the following materials to enhance: *Souls *Transcended Essences *Gold Pressing just "Enhance" (강화하기) will consume resources worth only one enhancement level upwards. By pressing "Auto Enhance" (자동 강화) resources are consumed for the enhancement of that unit until exhausted. Category:Korean Category:Advanced